Winx Club - Episode 314
Fury! (Revenge! in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the events on Andros, Bloom has decided to disband the Winx Club since Tecna was assumed to be dead. Timmy refused to believe that Tecna was gone for good and has decided to do something about it. Riven decides to have a talk with Timmy and he calms down. After that the fairies decide to pay Valtor another visit, they reach Cloudtower and transform. They then blast the windows and Bloom asks where Valtor is. The Witches start to attack but Stormy, under a spell put on her by Valtor, is nice to them and tells them where Valtor is. They split up, Bloom, Flora and Musa go to find Valtor while Stella and Aisha go to find Griffin. Stella and Aisha find Griffin but their spells have no effect on the bars. They then use their Fairy Dust and end up freeing her. Meanwhile, Bloom and the others find Valtor but he is prepared this time around with spells that counter their elements: A polluted bubble for Flora, a sphere of silence for Musa and something special for Bloom. Valtor tells Bloom more about her parents and how he defeated and trapped them, Bloom starts to get angry. She fires her Dragon Fury at him but he freezes her. The teachers show up and defend the girls. Flora and Musa free Bloom. But with help from the teachers the fairies escape and the attack Valtor blasts at the fairies and the teachers hit the Trix instead. Faragonda tells Bloom to go to the island of Pyros, for it will be there that Bloom might become stronger. As soon as Bloom left, Sky arrived at Alfea. Stella seemed distrustful of him, until it was revealed that he was free of Diaspro's spell thanks to Stella, and she was banished from Eraklyon. It took so long for him to arrive because he had to get Brandon out as well. Sky wanted to talk to Bloom and apologize to her but Stella said it was too late and Bloom just left for Pyros to try and beat Valtor. Major Events *Due to Tecna 's disappearance the Winx Club disband for the first time. *Timmy begins his new project: Finding Tecna. *Bloom confronts Valtor a second time out of pure fury and rage. *Bloom leaves for the world of Pyros. *Sky is free from Diaspro's spell. *Sky tells the others that Diaspro is banished from Eraklyon. *Valtor reveals more information abut Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Marion. *Sky is in shock when he finds out Bloom now is on Pyros. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Riven *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor Trivia *Sky, Brandon, and Timmy return in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Bloom's Winx transformation sequence. *When Bloom arrived on Pyros she is in her Winx outfit yet this is an error because when she is transported she is wearing her Civilan outfit, yet it has striped socks. This also happens again when she comes back to Alfea she was wearing her Civilian outfit yet she should have been in her Enchantix. *When the Winx break into Cloudtower through the windows and meet Stormy, her leggings/stockings were briefly missing. *When the Trix ask Valtor if he wants them to capture the Winx, Stormy's leggings/stockings were briefly missing again. *When Stormy was under the spell, she sounded just like Mirta and acted like her. *This marks the final use of the seasons 2 and 3 version of the Magic Winx/We Girls are the Winx song Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Michael Alston Baley as Saladin Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes (Rai English) Icy: "Hey, you're back." 'Stormy:' "Yeah, I dreamt I was eating loads of jello and being disgustingly nice to people. I was so ashamed of myself." 'Darcy:' "Yeah, you were acting like a dweeb Stormy, but that's because Valtor spelled you." Stella: ''"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How's Diaspro?"'' Sky:'' '"She's history. After you guys broke that spell, she was banished from Eraklyon. We will never hear from her again." 4kids (English) '''Icy: ''"Hey, you're back."'' Stormy: ''"That was weird. I was just standing there, thinking about kittens, and humming this Peter Pollen magic song in my head."'' Darcy: ''"You were dweebing out because Valtor put an Oppositus spell on you."'' Stella: "Well, look what the Chedrick dragged in. How's Diaspro?" Sky: ''"She's history. After you guys broke that spell, she was banished from Eraklyon. We'll never hear from her again."'' Stella: "And it's not when she's coming back Sky. It's if she's coming back." Video 'Rai English' Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume